


First Time Pre-Husbands

by llap_ping



Series: Academy Space Husbands [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, chubby Jim, pre-Academy, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be read as a one shot.</p>
<p>First time Jim and Spock become intimate. Awkwardly spotty Spock. Chubby nerdy Jim. Both in love. If reading as part of Academy Space Husbands, this comes before all other parts. But they dont have to be read chronologically, and all stand as one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Pre-Husbands

Spock sat on the couch, at an angle to the armchair where Amanda sat. Both mother and son with thick paper books in their hands. Spock sitting with a straight back, head slightly bent down, as two hands held the book open with both thumbs. Amanda slouching back against the arm while her legs lightly bounced as they hung over the other arm. One hand holding the book which was half folded over on itself, leaving her spare hand to lightly twirl a strand of hair as it framed her face.

A buzz of a comm, had Spock reaching into his robe, eyes flickering to the screen away from the book. Whatever was in the message making him shift slightly in his seat before placing the comm on the arm of the chair, continuing to reading his book.

At the second buzz, Spock looked over to the comm, with one hand typing a quick response. A few moments later and it buzzed for a third time. Amanda looking up from her book curiously as she watched a light blush spread across her sons cheeks as he read over the comm in his right hand.

Amanda watched curiously as the comm buzzed again in Spock’s hand, his blush deepening, as he slipped down slightly in his seat.

Clearing her throat Amanda smiled, putting the book down on her lap. “You never said you had a girlfriend Spock,” Amanda teased, amused when Spock closed his book, and stood to replace it on the shelf.

“I do not have a girlfriend,” Spock replied defensively. A small Vulcan frown forming on his face, peppered with a few green spots of puberty. “I’ll be back later.” He quickly said, before he was out the door, the slam of the front door following soon after.

It wasn’t long till Sarek returned, and when querying where their son was, all Amanda could do was slyly smile, and explain to her husband her theories of Spock having a teenage crush, “We should invite them to dinner one night.”

“What would be the purpose of that?” Sarek asked as he made his way into the kitchen, Amanda following.

Amanda grinned, practically skipping, “aren’t you interested to see who your son is spending all his time with recently?”

* * *

Before Spock could reach the front door, it was propped open and Jim was inviting him in. No spots graced his face as did Spock’s. But the thick rimmed glasses, and the few extra pounds around his waist were flames to the fire that was puberty.

“I’ve recorded the new holovid documentary on Starfleet, and considering you’ve only got a year before you apply to the academy, I figured we could watch it together,” Jim blushed, “If you want? – Mom and Sam have gone shopping, and haircuts and stuff, so we could watch it in the front room?” Jim smiled. Awkwardly moving in to the front room after Spock had removed his shoes at the door.

It wasn’t long till they were sat watching the documentary, arms brushing as they sat next to one another. “Jim-“

“Spock-“ Jim blushed, eyes focusing back towards the holovid, “Sorry, you go first.”

Spock blushed, his hand reaching to Jim’s hand, their fingers seeking each other out.

When it was obvious Spock wasn’t going to say anything else, Jim cleared his throat. “Do… Do you want to try kissing again?” Eyes moving up to look at Spock. His breath catching as Spock leant down to press their lips together. Their fingers tangling together, and matching the inexperienced glide of lips against lips, tongues tasting, and exploring against one another.

Eye lashes fluttering, as hands began moving from shoulders to the scruff of hair at the back of necks. Spocks hands sliding down to cup against the ridges of flesh at Jim’s side, while Jim grasped the flowing layers of material swamping Spock’s lithe figure.

By the time the credits were rolling, Jim was pushed back on the couch, Spock laying half over him, their lips still locked together, breathing laboured. Spock shifted slightly, his thigh coming into contact with the bulge in Jim’s jeans. Pulling back and attempting to shift away, Jim blushed embarrassed. “Sorry,” He apologised, voice hoarse.

Spock looked down at Jim, his bangs falling forward. “Don’t apologise,” Spock shifted too, lightly pressing his own arousal against the jut between Jim’s hip and the slight mound of his stomach. “Would you be averse to…?” Spock blushed, lightly kissing Jim’s lips as he didn’t know what to say.

“I want to,” Jim smiled, grabbing Spock’s hips as he leant up to kiss at his lips. “Wanna go to my room?” Jim asked, receiving a wordless nod in response.

Sitting side by side, nerves and teenage awkwardness crept upon them. The heat between them dampened slightly from uncertainty. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to?” Jim smiled, placing his hand over Spock’s.

“I want to,” Spock admitted, kissing the corner of Jim’s lips, his eyes closing before kissing deeply against his lips. His hands going from hips gently over to the bulge which was beginning to grow again. Jim huffed slightly, his hips rising to the hand as he gripped tighter at the back of Spocks neck.

Both hands gently began to undo the button of Jim’s jeans, the zip following before they were tugged off entirely. The rest of their clothing followed, until both were sitting in undergarments. Scooting up further on the single bed, Jim pulled the blanket over them both, giggling slightly, as they pressed their bodies tightly together, a hand each reaching between them, beneath their boxer and briefs, to feel one another, and lightly stroke. Small whimpers and moans turning to grunts as they looked between their faces, to look lower beneath the blankets.

“Spock,” Jim panted, hips twitching and a sheen of sweat both heating and cooling his body as he rocked into Spock’s hand. His own speeding as they brought each other closer to the edge.

Gasping, Jim’s toes curled, his eyes clenched behind his glasses as he spurted his cum against Spock’s abdomen, drips clinging between Spock’s fingers. Jim whined, his hand grasping at the hand around his cock, slowing the pace until he couldn’t take it anymore, pulling the hand away.

Jim shut his eyes for a few seconds, catching his breath while Spock softly spread Jims cum on his own dick. Rolling onto his back, Jim pulled at Spocks leg, “come here,” encouraging Spock to straddle his hips, bringing his knees up to support Spocks back. Using both hands, Jim twisted and pulled upwards against Spock’s dick, precum falling over thumbs in drips to Jim’s plush stomach. “You look so hot Spock.”

“Jim-“ Spock breathed, eyes clenching as he gripped Jim’s thighs behind himself.

“I touched myself thinking of you like this,” Jim sighed, still coming down himself, his softening cock sitting between the cleft of Spocks ass.

Spock quivered “Jim-“ his hands moving to rest on Jim’s shoulders, his back curled forwards, his abdomen twitching.

Jim smirked, licking his lips and watching as Spock blushed to his hairline. “I touched myself in this bed thinking of you,” Jim watched in amazement as not even halfway through that sentence, Spock came, thighs clinching around Jim’s waist, fingers digging into shoulders, as a soft grunt passed his lips.

Collapsing forward, Spock wrapped his arms around Jims neck, resting their heads side by side. Jim’s hands stroking up and down Spock’s back, bringing the blanket over them both. “I guess now we know why everyone makes such a big deal out of it,” Jim smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 


End file.
